What Destiny Holds For Us
by 0-Ai-0
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Fanfic. a Nobody can really b a somebody? Rated T Just incase of later happenings
1. Prolouge

Well xD this is my first story!

Please don't hesitate to critique since at this point I need it to improve 3.

I hope you have fun reading!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Simple and Clean {Hikari} By Utada Hikaru

Kingdom Hearts © SquareEnix & Disney

Irxe © Me

[You have a choice of either listeing to the song while reading or reading the lyrics!

: )

Enjoy!]

_**Bold Italic**_ - Simple and Clean

Arial - Me

Underlined  - Voice

* * *

_**…What Destiny Holds For Us…**_

...

...

_**When you walk away**_

"Where am I….?"

_**You don't hear me say**_

"…..You've been chosen."

_**Please oh baby, don't go**_

"W..what do you mean? Chosen for what?"

_**Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight**_

"You're destiny has been given to you…"

_**Its hard to let it go**_

"I…i'm not understanding.."

_**Your giving me**_

"There is nothing to understand..You must accept you're destiny.."

_**Too many things lately**_

"Why..?"

_**Your all I need**_

"It has been said..You must..You will…"

_**Y****ou smiled at me and said**_

_**"Don't get me wrong I love you**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?"**_

"But I am only a voice..I am a No-"

_**"When we are older you'll understand**_

"You are someone…you'll understand it later but you must remember you are someone."

_**What I meant When I said**_

_**'No I don't think Life is quite that simple.'"**_

"If I am a..a someone…why wouldn't I remember.."

_**When you walk away**_

"There are others who want you for their own…."

_**You don't hear me say**_

"Who don't want you to believe so…They will tell you that you are a nobody.."

_**Please oh baby, don't go**_

"You are not..You are a-"

_**Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight**_

_**Its hard to let it go**_

"Somebody..."

…..

"Are you ready?"

_**The daily things**_

…..

"I…I.."

_**That keep us all busy**_

"Don't know"

_**Are confusing me**_

_**Thats when you came to me and said**_

_**"Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water…**_

_**When we are older you'll understand its enough when I say so..**_

_**And maybe some things are that simple."**_

"You are sure on who you are.."

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say**_

"Y..yes"

_**Please oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight**_

_**Its hard to let it go**_

"You won't forget.."

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

"No…"

_**Regardless of warnings**_

_**The future docent scare me at all**_

_**Nothings like before**_

"Will you accept it.. You're destiny"

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say**_

"Yes."

_**Please oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight**_

_**Its hard to let it go**_

"Don't be convinced by their words.."

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings**_

"Be convinced by your own.."

_**The future docent scare me at all**_

_**Nothings like before**_

"Alright…I…I will"

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

"Are you..?"

_**Regardless of warnings**_

_**The future docent scare me at all**_

_**Nothings like before**_

"I am …. I am ready."

...

So it begins


	2. Chapter 1: 3 W's

…What Destiny Holds For Us…

1

I walk down the hall with the sounds of my shoes slapping the white floor. I have no idea how I got here, I don't recall anything before this, and I don't even know my name. "Hello...?" I call out as I stop and look around through my dark hood in the middle of a intersection between two halls. "...No answer..." At this point i'm scared and feel vulnerable. I feel someone...or something watching me not able to see it. Panicking I break into a run down the hall in front of me, slowing down once I near a door. Looking up the door seems to stretch forever. I place my gloved hand onto it and it creaks open.

I'm now standing amongst other people dawning black attire much like mines in chairs elevated so high it seems as though I shrank to the size of a flea. "** Hello..**" One of the 13 people before me say or more like belt out. I jump to the sounds of such a strong voice only used to my stern but soft one. "**You must be the newcomer...Welcome to the Organization 13.**" They said again. I stuttered a bit with my words " H..h..hello" Only to say that and nothing else. A deep chuckle came from the man, I suppose since the voice was too deep for a woman and to strong for a girl. "**Do you have a name?**" He asked while I sense a smile playing on his lips. "N..n..no" I could only imagine that he already knew the answer. "**Well then, i'll name you.**" I could only twist up my face, although no one could see me, in anger seeing as I have no connection with the man he has no right to do so, but I go along with it anyway since it seems as though if I said something out of place I would be of disposal. "**Irxe..**" I could only think of how he came up with a name like that. "**You from now on will be called Irxe and answer to Irxe. Alright?**" Baffled I nodded my head slowly as to signal I didn't understand why but i'll just go with it. "**This meeting is adjourned.**"

I rushed out of that room as soon as possible and was about to turn till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped out of shocked then I heard a cool almost relaxing voice "_ Hey kid. I'm in charge of you for the time being._" "Uh..yeah..o..okay" I shivered as the hand was removed. "_Relax. I don't bite...much_" I nearly tripped after hearing that. "_Jeez. You take things to literally." _"Oh, so you were just kidding?" "_Yup._" I have a relieved sigh while he chuckles and we walk for a few more minutes till we arrive at a blue-ish lavender door. " _'Kay kid see you tomorrow. I'll come knocking on your door and we can start you training. Another one of the guys will tag along too._" " Uh..okay" I open the door and I hear a quick bye before I close the door. "...Where the hell am I?" I walk over to the bed and fall onto it_. _"I'm so tired..." I get undressed and put on this shirt and shorts I find. "Why can't I wear this around." I crawl up into the bed and snuggle under the covers falling asleep...

* * *

Hi!

Thank you for reading this far!

I will make sure to have the 2nd chapter up soon!

:)

Reason I call this the 3 W's is because

When- When did i get here?

Why - Why am I here?

Where- Where am i?

Its what shes feeling/ thinking!  
PLease reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
